Conventional flash memory technology is described in the following publications inter alia:    [1] Paulo Cappelletti, Clara Golla, Piero Olivo, Enrico Zanoni, “Flash Memories”, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1999    [2] G. Campardo, R. Micheloni, D. Novosel, “CLSI-Design of Non-Volatile Memories”, Springer Berlin Heidelberg New York, 2005
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,771,346; 7,203,874; and Published United States Patent Application Nos. 2003231532; 2004243909; and 2007101184.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.